


VenturianTale (Character) Characterizations

by elysianBlessing



Series: My Characterizations [1]
Category: VenturianTale
Genre: Age comparison, Character studies, Contact names, F/F, Height Comparison, Lock screens, M/M, Mental Illness, Neurological Disorders, Scents, and then I hit a bar because I don’t know if Josh has a last name, but josh is included too, characterizations, favorite movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianBlessing/pseuds/elysianBlessing
Summary: Just a dump for how I characterize/things that help me write the VenturianTale characters (or.. the ones I *have* written)





	1. Heights

_From shortest to tallest, the order is:_

\- Spencer (4’11)  
\- Sally (5’2)  
\- Spooker (5’3)  
\- Billy (5’5)  
\- Sue (5’6)  
\- Ghost (5’8)  
\- Josh (5’9)  
\- Colon (6’0)  
\- Gertrude (6’0)  
\- Papa (6’1)  
\- Toast (6’3)


	2. Weights

_From heaviest to lightest, the order is:_

\- Papa (259 lbs)  
\- Toast (185 lbs)  
\- Sue (165 lbs)  
\- Gertrude (163 lbs)  
\- Colon (157 lbs)  
\- Billy (146 lbs)  
\- Sally (142 lbs)  
\- Josh (125 lbs)  
\- Spooker (110 lbs)  
\- Ghost (102 lbs)  
\- Spencer (76 lbs)


	3. Ages

_From oldest to youngest, the order is:_

\- Papa (45)  
\- Gertrude (39)  
\- Toast (34)  
\- Colon (29)  
\- Ghost (25)  
\- Josh (22)  
\- Sally (21)  
\- Billy (21)  
\- Sue (20)  
\- Spooker (19)  
\- Spencer (15)


	4. Mental(/Neurological) Disorders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(“Neurological” in the chapter title for Tourette’s and ADHD; autism could also count, as it’s classed as a neurodevelopmental disorder, but I might be incorrect - don’t be afraid to correct me!)

Papa: None(?)  
Gertrude: OCD  
Sally: ADHD, autism  
Billy: Anxiety, sensory processing disorder  
Sue: Anxiety, depression, ADHD  
Spencer: Autism, PTSD, SPD, anxiety/depression  
Ghost: Depression, anxiety, bipolar disorder  
Toast: Depression, ADHD, Tourette’s syndrome  
Spooker: ADHD  
Colon: Anxiety  
Josh: None(?)


	5. How They Celebrate Birthdays

Papa: He.. really doesn’t. He acknowledges it, sometimes they go out to eat, but not much beyond that.

Gertrude: The kids celebrate it more than she does; but she doesn’t mind it it either way - they make a cake, and they go out somewhere, the kids usually have some form of present.. even if it’s not the most _extravagant,_ it’s fun for all of them!

Sue: She doesn’t like to _celebrate_ but they’ll still get or make a cake, and the others tend to insist on getting presents for her

Billy and Sally: They’re twins! They tend to get pretty excited on their birthday; they _aim_ to have a party every year; and usually they do, inviting both sibling’s friends to celebrate!

Spencer: Has never actually celebrated a birthday before; doesn’t even _know_ his birthday.

Toast: Hasn’t celebrated his birthday since he was fifteen. Has too many bad memories.

Ghost: Usually just goes out to eat with the P.I.E team. 

Colon: Doesn’t _always_ celebrate, but Spooker usually just takes him out somewhere when he does!

Spooker: Usually celebrates in some small way; spending the day out with Colon, just.. going to the mall or taking small trips and such.

Josh: Sometimes she celebrates, sometimes she doesn’t. Usually it’s just making herself a fancy meal or buying some thing she’s wanted for a while; it doesn’t seem like a celebration to everyone else, but it is for her.


	6. Their Most Important Person

Papa: Nobody (that anyone else is aware of)

Gertrude: Her kiddos (or herself! Self love..)

Sue: Gertrude, Sally, or Spencer

Sally: Billy

Billy: Sally

Spencer: Sue or Holden

Toast: Ghost (or Mary)

Ghost: Toast

Colon: Spooker and Woah

Spooker: Colon and Woah

Josh: (Both) Jennies


	7. Pets

Papa: None

Gertrude: Has a hamster named Lola

Sue: Has a snake named Harley

Sally: None

Billy: None

Spencer: A kitten named Aranea

Toast: Has a service dog named Marcey

Ghost: None

Colon: Two rats; Hannah and Akilah

Spooker: A cat named Ginny

Josh: A dog named Fauna


	8. Favorite Movies

Papa: _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_

Gertrude: _Sixteen Candles_

Sue: _Pitch Perfect_

Sally: _She’s The Man_

Billy: _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_

Spencer: _Wreck-It Ralph_ or _Chopping Mall_

Toast: _The Notebook_

Ghost: _Paranormal Activity_

Colon: _Brother to Brother_

Spooker: Honestly, he really loves _Love, Simon_

Josh: _The Summer of Sangaliė_ or _The Great Gatsby_


	9. Their Lock Screens

Papa: His lockscreen is just one of the default iPhone screens, his home screen is an _old_ photo of he and Maxwell at a shooting range

Gertrude: Her lockscreen is her and Papa’s wedding rings, her home screen is a picture of the kids one Christmas a good few years ago (as in, Sally and Billy were 13, Sue was 12, and Spencer was 7) around the Christmas tree throwing wrapping paper at each other

Sally: Her lockscreen is a selfie of her and Billy at a butterfly garden, her home screen is a drawing of a unicorn

Billy: His lockscreen is the same picture of him and Sally, his home screen is a vintage medical kit

Sue: Her lockscreen is a stuffed cat that Spencer got for her, her home screen is a picture she took of a thunderstorm

Spencer: His lockscreen is a selfie he took of him and Sue a couple years back at an arcade, his home screen is a picture of Aranea playing with a toy mouse 

Ghost: His lockscreen is a picture of Toast from one of their datenights, his homescreen is a monotone “aesthetic” CD 

Toast: His lockscreen is a picture of Ghost that he took when the latter was sleeping (hair a mess in his face and half-buried in the pillow), and his homescreen is an older picture of him and Gavin

Spooker: His lockscreen is a picture of Ginny and Akilah, his homescreen is just a picture of his beanie laying on the couch

Colon: His lockscreen is a picture of Spooker that he took while they were on a walk, his homescreen is a picture of Akilah and Hannah

Josh: Her lockscreen is a picture of her and the Jennies, her homescreen is a picture of her farm


	10. Phone Contact Names

Papa: He just has everyone’s names normal

Gertrude:  
\- Papa is “Love❤️”  
\- Sally is “Princess 1”  
\- Billy is “Mr. Doctor”  
\- Sue is “Princess 2”  
\- Spencer is just “The Baby” (because.. he’s the youngest)  
\- Everyone else is just their names

Sally:  
\- Papa is “Dad🌟✨”  
\- Gertrude is “Mama💚”  
\- Billy is just “Partner in Crime”  
\- Sue is “Best Friend 💕❣️💙”  
\- Spencer is “Nerd 🤓”  
\- Ghost is “The Grumpy Johnny”  
\- Toast is “The British Johnny”  
\- Spooker is “Cat Dude”  
\- Colon is “Smartie”  
\- Josh is “Gay Mom”

Billy:  
\- Papa is “Dad”  
\- Gertrude is “Mom”  
\- Sally is “Partner in Crime”  
\- Sue is “Sissy”  
\- Spencer is “Cryptid”  
\- Everyone else is just their actual names (first and last)  
Sue:  
\- Papa is just.. “Papa”  
\- Gertrude is “Momma”  
\- Sally is “Best Friend 💕❣️💖”  
\- Billy is “Overprotective”  
\- Spencer is “Little Brother (Protecc)”  
\- Ghost is “Mr. Spirit”  
\- Toast is “The Nice One”  
\- Spooker is “Pink”  
\- Colon is “Mr. C”  
\- Josh is also “Gay Mom”

Spencer:  
\- Papa is “Asshole”  
\- Gertrude is “Mom”  
\- Sally is “Sister”  
\- Billy is “Idiot”  
\- Sue is the only one who’s actually got a nice one; hers is just “Safe”  
\- Ghost is “Asshole #2”  
\- Toast is “Father Figure”  
\- Spooker is “Weird but Cool”  
\- Colon is “Big Nerd”  
\- Josh is just “|-/”  
Ghost:  
\- Papa is “Do Not Answer”  
\- Gertrude is “Mrs A”  
\- Sally is “Demon”  
\- Billy is “Demon #2”  
\- Sue is “Okay I Guess”  
\- Spencer is “Fuck You”  
\- Toast is just “Husband🏳️🌈”  
\- Spooker is “Weird”  
\- Colon is “Not Weird”  
\- Josh is “Twenty One Pilots”  
Toast:  
\- Papa is “Do Not Answer”  
\- Gertrude is just “Gertrude A.”  
\- Sally is “???”  
\- Billy is “Actually Sane”  
\- Sue is “Daughter”  
\- Spencer is “Son”  
\- Ghost is “My Love”  
\- Spooker is “Friend!”  
\- Colon is “Friend 2!”  
\- Josh is just “Josh ???”

Spooker:  
\- Papa is “Mr. A”  
\- Gertrude is “Mrs. A”  
\- Sally is “Waffles”  
\- Billy is “Needles”  
\- Sue is “Sweet”  
\- Spencer is “Nerd?”  
\- Ghost is “Boss”  
\- Toast is “Boss^2”  
\- Colon is “Dear❤️”  
\- Josh is “FRIEND”

Colon:  
\- Everyone’s just their names  
\- Besides Spooker, his is “Babe”  
\-   
Josh:  
\- Everyone is varying degrees of Asshole/Smartass/etc  
\- The Jennies are just “G” and “T”


	11. Scents

Papa: Cigarette smoke, sometimes alcohol

Gertrude: Flowers and vanilla

Sue: Grass, otherwise just.. nature-y

Sally: Cinnamon and strawberries

Billy: Usually antiseptic

Spencer: Sandalwood, kind of a dusty(?) undertone

Ghost: Cigarette smoke or cologne

Toast: Bay rum (cologne, not actually rum)

Spooker: Different baked goods

Colon: Cedar/pine

Josh: Pumpkins and/or rain


End file.
